My version of Super Smash Bros
by sasukeuchiha180
Summary: Alright not much to say here except please still R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author:"Hi everyone,this is my version of the first ssb game.If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know.This is my first fic but if you don't like it feel free to tell why."

I DO NOT OWN SSB OR ANTHING ELSE KNOWN WORLDWIDE!But I wish I did...

There is a new charachter too."

Luigi:"Don't tell Mario but he's a fat sack of"-WAM!

Mario:"That's what you get idiot!"

Ness:"...OK then...Mario put down the hammer."

Mario:"never!

Link:"here's the story!"

Chapter 1 The beginning of a legend.

At the Mario bros. house...

Mario: "Luigi where's my PASTA!"

As usual Mario wanted pasta for breakfast.Luigi was tired of having Mario yelling at him.

Luigi:"Get it yourself Mario!"Then Luigi muttered "He's not the same since Peach left him."

Peach left Mario for quite a while now.Luigi then went downstairs to the kitchen.

Luigi:"(chewing on some cereal.)"

Mario:"NO CEREAL DUMBASS!"Then Mario knocked the cereal out of his hand,opened Luigi's mouth and put in a pan of hot taco sauce.

Luigi:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!"yelled Luigi.Then Luigi got a fireball and burned Mario's pasta.

Mario:"M m my pasta."Luigi:"oh crap... Mario sor" was all he had time to say.Mario:"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Mario if you all guessed loves pasta...a lot ...since Peach left him.Then Luigi heard "Mail call!"Luigi:"Yeah I'm gonna go now..."

5 minutes later...

Luigi came back.Mario:"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"Luigi came in running.Luigi:"Mario,Mario,MARIO!This letter says we've been invited to a fighting tournament!If we win we get unlimited mushrooms!Isn't that exciting Mario!Let's a go-a!"

Mario:"(sniffle)(sniffle)I don't a want to."

Luigi:"Come on Mario.Maybe this'll a make you feel better.I'll make youa pasta too-a!"

Mario:"What are we a wating for jackass let'sa geta movin!"

Luigi:"Yea wait what?

Mario:"Nothing!"

Author's note:" Do you people like it?If not please review and tell me what's wrong with it.But if you like still review.Please?Some of your stories I reviewed.A few responded back but I ain't saying who unless you review!I'll try not to rhyme again.I'll probably work more but still REVIEW!Please.


	2. The rest of the contestants

Author:"Well how do you like it?"

Luigi:"Oh what happen"WAM!

Mario:"Shut up Luigi!"

Author:"At 5 reviews I'll add chapter 3.Once again please REVIEW!"

Chapter 2 The rest of the contestants.

So Mario went to the tournament.Luigi:"And me!"Yeah,yeah shut up.They went on the SSB plane.Meanwhile in Hyrule...

Postman:"I have a letter for Link Ja!"(If you played Majora's mask you hear him say that.)

Guard 1:"All right I'll give it to him."So the guard went to Link's room but there was a sign that said Do not disturb.You can guess what they were doing in there.2 hours later... Link got his letter read it and was ready to move out!At the plane... Link:"All right I'm here."Link promised Zelda he would win the peace to Hyrule.

In the city of Pokemon...(I don't know the name of the pokemon city ok.Sue me.)

Same thing with Pikachu&Jigglypuff who just learned how to talk!

At Corneria...

Peppy:"Hey Fox you got a letter!Fox?Fox?Fox?FOX!"

Fox:"SHUT UP PEPPY!"

Slippy:"This letter invites you to a fighting tournament, and the prize is 2million dollars!The ship leaves today!"

Fox:"WHAT!I gotta get ready!"

1 hour later.Fox:"All right see ya guys!"So then Fox left.

So then all the other contestants from Onett, Mute city,Brinstar,Kongo Jungle,Yoshi's island,Pop star,and Fire country came.

Author's note:"All right there's chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW!Remember at 5 reviews I'll get chapter 3 up.If you don't or do like it please review and say why."


	3. The meeting of the smashers

Author:"Once again PLEASE REVIEW!This chapter is about when Mario,Luigi,Yoshi,DK,Pikachu,Jigglypuff,Ness,Link,Samus,C. Falcon,Fox,Kirby,and the 13th character meet each other.

Mario:"(putting a piece of duct tape on Luigi's mouth)That will teach you idiot-a!"

Luigi:"Hmmmmmmmmm!(I hate you stupid,fat,short,lazy plumber!)"

Yoshi:"I can't believe they! were chosen!

DK:"Hmm banana."

Kirby walks up and eats it.Kirby:"BANANA!"

Dk:"You little midget!(Starts choking him)"

Pikachu:"I will conquer the world!MWAH!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link:"CF gave him drugs again didn't he?"

Author:"...ok then...Anyway here's the chapter!PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 3 The meeting of the smashers.

At the smasher hotel in a remote dimension.(Which the plane,ship,or spaceship lead to.)The Mario bros. saw Dk and Yoshi in the meeting room.Mario:"DK!Yoshi!Hi guys-a!"DK&Yoshi:"Hi guys!"Mario and DK were just talking about the usual,while Luigi and Yoshi were talking about who they were gonna fight.Then a red cap wearing kid walked in.Mario pulled out some pasta and was about to eat it until...Kirby:"FOOD!"You should know what happened next.Mario:"Mmmy Pasta you little..."Kirby:"It was delicio ACK!"

Mario:"BASTARD!YOU LITTLE BASTARD!I KILL YOU!"

Luigi then pulled out a bigger bowl of pasta.

Mario:"PASTA!"

Luigi:"Phew!Sorry my brother loves pasta...a lot...Hey what's your name?"

Kirby:"(still exhausted from being choked)M(gasp)y name is(gasp) Kirby!From planet Pop Star!"

Ness:"My name is Ness I'm a psychic."

Kirby:"(about to eat a piece or rather whole cake)Yeah right!"

Just then Ness used his powers to put the cake in Yoshi's mouth.

Yoshi:"So anyway GULP!Wow thanks Ness!"

Ness:"Don't ACK!"

Kirby:"THAT WAS MY CAKE PUNK!"

10minutes later...

A fox thing... walked in and stared at the 6 smashers.Fox:"Hey you 6 where are the rest of the smashers?"

Group of 6:"We're 6 of them!

Mario:"I'm-a Mario!This is-a my brother Luigi.This-a is-a Donkey Kong.But call him Dk for short.This is-a Yoshi the biggest eater here.

Kirby:"Whoa,whoa,whoa.I'm the biggest eater here!"

Yoshi:"Can you back up those words?"

Kirby:"To the all you can eat buffet!"

Yoshi:"Deal!"Then the two walked across the room to the all you can eat buffet.(The meeting room has the all you can eat buffet.)

Fox:"...OK then my name is Fox.Who's the kid and the puffball?"

Kirby:"(across the room) I'm not a puffball!"

Ness:"That puffball"

Kirby:"HEY!"

Ness:"(continued) is a star warrior called Kirby and my name is Ness!"

Kirby:"Damn straight!"

Then Pikachu and Jigglypuff walked in and over to the group of 5.

Pikachu:"Hi my name is Pikachu and this is Jigglypuff.We're pokemon.Right Jig? Jig?"

Then they noticed Jigglypuff flirting with Kirby.Kirby was just pushing her away from the food.

Luigi:"Hey DK look at that idiot-a over there in the skirt."

DK:"Yeah.Wait he's coming over here!"

Luigi:"Uh act natural."

Link noticed Luigi&Dk sweating crazily.

Link:"Uh are you two all right?"

Mario:"Yeah they just called you a skirt wearing idiot."

1minute later..

Link was chasing around DK and Luigi with the master sword.

Then Fox noticed Ness,Kirby,Yoshi(Kirby&Yoshi ate all the food.),Pikachu,Mario,and Jigglypuff talking to a black haired,headband wearing 13 year old.His shirt had a symbol on the back(I don't know how to describe the symbol ok?)

Fox:"Who are you?"

13 year old:"I'm a ninja from fire country, my name is(if you paid RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY close attention to the last two chapters you could've guessed this)Sasuke Uchiha.

1 hour later the 11 smashers(after Link pulverized Luigi&DK)told them all about their pasts and themselves.Then a tall guy about Link's size with a falcon symbol on his back(Yep you guessed it C falcon.)

C falcon:"Yo you 11 must be the other smashers.Say hello to your leader!"

Sasuke:"Loser."

C Falcon:"What'd ya say runt!I bet I could take yoOOF!"

Sasuke then kicked CF across the room.Then the final smasher showed up.It was a bounty hunter with orange armor,a blaster, and a green visor.Then Master Hand or MH entered the room.MH:"All smashers please remove your hats and helmets.Mario&Luigi took off their hats.Link took off his hat...thing.CF took off his helmet and Samus took off her helmet.Some smashers(and MH) knew she was a girl when she entered but not CF...CF:"Whoa you're a chick!"Then Samus kicked him in the nuts with her armor on.MH:"Okay now down to buis...(annoyed) yes Captain Falcon?"CF:"Can me and Samus be excused to the bedroom to have OWWWWWWW!"Samus just blasted CF's nuts.Samus:"Shut up you retard."Okay here's the rules of the tournament...

End of chapter.

Author:"Alright for next chapter I need 10 reviews.PLEASE!Next chapter I also will

fix the double format except before and after the part of the story.Like author's notes.PLEASE REVIEW MORE!All right bye!My arm hurts...


	4. Rules of the tournament

I fixed the double format and now switching to story format.Thanks reviewers!The smashers are busy right now in the story.This chapter is about the rules of the tournament.Of course CF will be hitting on Samus...As usual...

Chapter 4 Rules of the tournament.

In the meeting room MH told the rules(I didn't play the 1st SSB for years ok?)So then MH said well "I'll give you a day before your first fight."Then he flew away.Samus was talkin with a certain swordsman until CF said"Let's go to my room baby."Of course you can guess what was gonna happen to CF...

The next day.

MH said"Here are the results!Mario VS Link.Kirby VS Luigi.Yoshi VS Dumb er DK.Samus VS CF.Sasuke VS Ness.Fox VS Pikachu.Since there are 13 smashers Jigglypuff automatically wins!First match Mario VS Link."(Please don't be mad on who wins!)Before Mario&Link stepped in the teleporter Mario said"May-a the best-a man-a win-a um... um...Fink." "It's Link."said Link.When they stepped in the teleporter the announcer said"Stage:Hyrule castle!Begin!"

Mario fired a fireball at Link but he dodged it.Then Link threw his boomerang at Mario's head."Ouch-a!"Link charged at Mario bad mistake though... Mario threw him using his classic throw at the wall.Link said"You little fat plumber!" "At Least I don't wear a skirt!" "IT'S NOT A SKIRT!"yelled Link&Zelda who was watching the battle below. Link then stammered"Z Z Z Ze...Zel...Zelda?"While Link was distracted Mario(Quick notice:Mario wasn't looking when Samus took off her helmet.)Was about to push Link off the cliff.Link heard him coming and sidestepped catching Mario off balance and hanging on the edge.Link was about to win but Zelda thought Link was hanging on(she didn't know they couldn't die) so she fired an arrow that was conviently placed there at Link."OW!ZELDA!"Link screamed stepping on the now regaining advantage Mario's head.Mario yelled all the way down"You suck-a!"The announcer said "Game!Winner:Mario!"Link yelled"WHAT!"The announcer said"He still had a chance to win but your friend made you knock him off.That means you had someone's help who WASN'T EVEN IN THE TOURNAMENT!"Link was about to scream "ZELDA!"but he was teleported back with Mario.Mario said"I...I...I Won!WOO HOO!"Then Mario started breakdancing and rappin' until Luigi&Samus lit him on fire.Then he started scraming this"MOMMA MIA!AH!IT BURNS-A!"MH(who was-a ignoring Mario said"(The announcer is MH in my fic.)Next match Luigi VS Kirby!Stage:Dreamland."(Quick notice:Sorry about the announcer saying the unfinished sentence.The rest of it was"THEY HAVE TO BE ON THEIR TEAM OR AN ITEM!")

At Dreamland.

As soon as the announcer said Go Luigi rushed towards Luigi.But the puff(HEY!) er star warrior ate him!DK yelled "WHAT THE F(censored)!HE ATE HIM!"Then Kirby spit him out.Luigi said "YAY!I'M ALIVE-A"Then Luigi froze when he saw Kirby with aLuigi hat on and loading a fireball.Mario who wasn't on fire anymore said"WHAT THE!"MH said"When Kirby swallows and spits someone out he copies their abilities."DK said"THat's unfair!Psst what does abilities mean?"whispered that last part to Yoshi.Yoshi told him.Luigi was too busy screaming to block the fireball that went into his mouth.Luigi hated spicy or really,really,really hot things.Fire was no exception.So Luigi scremed at Kirby"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!STUPID RETARD!YOU YOU YOU PUFFBALL!That's when Kirby snapped.Kirby started twitching like crazy.Kirby head er body grew gigantic like they do on some anime and screamed"WHAT'D YA CALL ME BITCH?I'LL EAT YOUR ENTIRE BODY!"Kirby then...trust me it's better you don't hear this part.

After the match... (Sorry I forgot to mention who won.Kirby did.)

MH magically healed every and I do mean every broken bone which was all of them.Kirby was normal even though Jig was still flirting with him.Mario said to Samus while eating a bowl of pasta"Sorry I wasn't looking at you or listening to bird brain when u took off your helmet.Can you please-a take-a off-a your helmet-a?"Samus said"Sure."She took off her helmet for Mario and he threw his bowl of his pasta and said "MOMMA MIA MY-A HEART-A IS-A HAPPY AGAIN!YOU'RE-A MUCH HOTTTER THAN OL' WHAT'S HER NAME!LUIGI I'M-A NORMAL AGAIN!"Luigi yelled from across the other side of the room while Samus walked away"I heard you-a Mario."Then CF did Falcon punch in Mario's face and said"That's my girl dumass!"Then Samus kicked&Blasted him in(You guessed it the nuts.)

At the dinner table(Where YOshi &Kirby were knocked out before the food came.The rest of the matches are in later chapters.Samus&Link are still in their rooms.)

CF was whispering to Ness"I got a plan to get it on with Samus."Ness said" Oh yeah?Prove it." CF whispered again"I put a knock out pill in her drink so when she drinks it i'll drag her to by room and have my way with her."Ness said"Wouldn't she be knocked out though?" CF said "Yeah but getting it on when they're knocked out or not isn't a differenc for the top Fzero racer!"Just then Samus and Link walked in.Samus drank her drink...but nothing happened.CF once again whispered to Ness"What?The pill said instant knockout.I used it before!"Just then a thud on the table was heard.All the smashers looked.Someone was knocked out,but it wasn't Samus!It was...Link.Then Samus picked up Link and dragged him real fast to her room.Then they heard a noise.Before she went in she put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door.I'll give u ahint It was the same thing Link&Zelda did in chapter 2.Then Cf was screaming "DAM IT!DAM IT! DAM IT!THIS IS THE 999th TIME MY PLAN FAILED!AND WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 2 DAYS!Hey where did that ninja go?"Then they saw a note that said I finished my food fast.You should too.(End of letter)Mario said"Why-a would-a he"He was inturrupted by Yoshi&Kirby yawning and saying"FOOD!"All the other smashers there said"oh crap..."

10seconds later.

All the food there was just eaten all the by the star warrior and the yoshi.

End of chapter

So how'da like it so far all old reviewers and new ones PLEASE REVIEW!I need 15 reviews for chapter 5.


	5. The tournament continues

Sorry it took me so long to update everyone.Alright this is chapter 5.

The tournament continues!

Samus came back intto the kitchen and said "Well I got my money back from Link and-what the...?"

Mario's,Luigi's,Fox's,CF's,Pikachu's,Ness',Jigglypuff's,and Dk's bodies were spread out and all the food was gone.

Mario weakly said "They-a were-a too powerful...we-a tried to stop them..."

Samus said "Who?"

Then Kirby and Yoshi came rolling in beacuse they're so fat.

Samus said "Why am I not surprised."

Then Link came limping in and said "Ow...who knocked me out...?"

Luigi who is laying down face first weakly points at Cf.

Link walked over to Cf and then suddenly Cf shot up and said "Huh! I'm the best!"

Ness who just got up said "You're a retard..."

Cf who got mad after hearing that said "You want to take this outside?"

Ness said "Of course."

So Cf and Ness went outside .

A minute later the rest of the smashers woke up and started talking.

Then the door flew open and Ness came flying in.

Then CF walked through and said "Hah!I told you you couldn't beat me!"

Ness didn't want to admit so he...lied. "No you didn't!Uh...uh...Master Hand did!"

Then MH flies in out of nowhere and says "No I just saw CF beat the crap out of you!"

Then Luigi started laughing at Ness."HAH!YOU GOT BEAT UP BY FALCON AND HE SUCKS!"

CF obviously got angry hearing that and he said "What?Why you little...FALCON PUNCH!"

Then CF Falcon punched Luigi in the face and Luigi was sent flying into Yoshi which made Yoshi roll towards Link at a very high speed.Link only had a few things to say to that..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Then he started running away like crazy.

MH stopped Yoshi by using magic to make him and Kirby back to normal and said "All right time to go on with the tournament!

5 minutes later...

Everyone was in the teleporting room waiting for MH to tell the battles.

"All right...Next up Yoshi VS Donkey Kong!"

Yoshi and DK went to the teleporters and were teleported to Yoshi's place.

Ready...GO!

As as that was said the 2 charged at each other.Yoshi used Egg Roll to attack DK but DK used a Kong punch to break the egg.Then Yoshi jumped on the cloud onto the right of the stage and threw a egg at DK.Then Yoshi flutter kicked back to the stage and jumped to the top platform.DK jumped up trying to use a Kong punch but Yoshi swallowed DK and spit him to the left of the stage.Dk almost lost but he did that one spinning attack to the stage.Then Yoshi went to the edge of the stage and made Dk follow him and as soon as DK came into reach he swallowed him and turned into an egg and the egg fell down and Yoshi won.

GAME!Winner:Yoshi!

Then the 2 were teleported back.

Then MH said "All right next up:Samus VS Captain Falcon!"

At Kongo Jungle...

GO!

CF said to Samus "Come on babe why do have to fight? How about we just-"

He was stopped short as he got blasted in the face with a missile.

"OW!"

Then Samus charged and hit him with her arm cannon sending him flying,then she charged her blast and fired at him.

When CF was out of sight she turned around.As soon as she did she heard Falcon yell "RAPTOR BOOST!"And she was hit in the back by CF.Then he yelled "Falcon Dive!"And he used his Falcon Dive.Then jumped and yelled "Falcon kick!" And kicked her in the stomach when he came falling down.

CF was about to use Falcon punch where she was about to land but Samus used screw attack and dodged it.

Then she landed behind Falcon and fired a fully charged blast in Falcon's back sending him flying.

GAME! Winner:Samus!

Then Samus and CF were teleported back.

Most of the fighters ran up to CF and Samus.

"Wow Falcon you actually were good in that battle!" yelled Pikachu.

"Yeah better than I expected!" said Fox.

Then Falcon said "I know.I'm the best!"

"Then how come you lost?" said Luigi.

CF said "Shut up!"

"All right next up: Ness VS Sasuke!"

Ok sorry if you didn't like the battle scenes but I'm not good with that.All right I might update faster this time.


	6. Captain Falcon gets lucky!

Chapter 6

Captain Falcon gets lucky!

Mario and Link were sitting on the couch in the living room, bored.They both got to be good friends eventually.

Mario sighed."Mama-mia... I 'm-a so-a bored.The next match isn't for an hour...

It was then Mario remembered he had to write to Peach a hour ago.

"MAMA-MIA!i-A FORGOT-A TO-A WRITE TO PEACH! OH SHE'S GONNA LET ME HAVE IT!"

Then Mario ran off.

Link sighed.He was all alone now.

Luigi,DK,Yoshi,and Pikachu were playing cards in the other room.

Fox and Samus were talking about weapons.

Ness and CF were having a free match.

Sasuke was somewhere.

And Kirby was eating again with Jigglypuff following him.

Link decided to take a nap.He put his feet on the couch and slowly fell asleep...

Link was standing in the Princess' courtyard.

He saw Zelda just standing there in front of him unaware that Link is there.

Link walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

Zelda jumped a little and turned around.

Zelda still surprised said "Hi Link. "

Link gave a smile and said "Hi to you too Zelda. You gotta learn to stop being so jumpy."

Zelda laughed nervously a little and said "Sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it Zel, and stop being so nervous."

Zelda still emberrased said a little more quiet "I'll try Link.Hey Link..."

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it Zel?"

"Link...I...no never mind."

"Ah come on Zelda don't worry if something's wrong you can always tell me. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you Link... Link...I... I love you..."

Link was a little shocked but recovered quickly and said "I love you too Zelda."

And then thir faces were moving closer,closer...

LINK WAKE UP!

Link's eyes snapped open and he fell off the couch and yelled "Oh come on!"

Link looked to see who woke him up and saw Mario.

"Hey Link what's up with you?

"Uh...nothing."

"Come on don't give me that." Mario said a little annoyed."I've known you long enough to tell if you're lying,"

Link sighed and said "All right all right.I was in the middle of a really good dream."

Mario sighed this time and said "Usually when I get a good dream Luigi can tell and he wakes me up on purpose."

Link said a little surprised "Really?Oh yea what did you want?"

Mario then suddenly turned giddy.

Link remembering something quick said "Oh yeah didn' Peach leave you?"

"No-a she sent me-a letter saying she realized her mistake an came back to me! Isn't that great?I sent my letter to her and she forgave me for being late."

Link said "Is that all?"

Mario still giddy said "Yes-WAIT! No. I have a letter for you Link."

Link surprised said "Really?From who?

Mario becoming less giddy said "Oh someone caleed Zelda."

Link even more surprised said "All right give me the letter!"

Mario gave Link the letter and Link read it right away.Here's what it said:

Dear Link.

I'm sorry for making you lose in the tournament. I still hope you're having a good time there.I'll be waiting for you when you get back

Love Zelda.

Link then quietly said " I love you Zelda..." Then realized Mario was still there and that Luigi,DK,Yoshi, and Pikachu walked in the room right when he said it,and they were looking at him.

Mario who was smiling said "So Link you love this Zelda right?Come on tell us about her."

Link opened his mouth to protest but then sighed and said "All right."

So Link told them everything about his adventures and Zelda.

Then Mario said "Those adventures remind me of mine Link. Now I've told you about my adventures just like everyone else so now let's-"

"YEAH!" then CF came running into the room happily.

Then Luigi asked "Hey-a Falcon what's-a going on?"

CF still happy said "I asked Samus if she would go with me on a walk later! And she said yes!"

Hearing that everyone else was surprised.

Then Ness came in and said "Hey my match is coming up in half a hour.Anybody gonna watch?"

Half a hour later...

"GO!"

The stage was Kongo Jungle 64 and Ness and Sasuke charged.

Sasuke threw some shuriken, but Ness took out his bat and hit it back.

Ness used PK fire to hold Sasuke still and to burn him.

Then Ness charged with his yo-yo and smacked Sasuke up in the air.

Ness was about to finish off with his bat but a kunai hit him and he got knocked a liitle back.

But Ness recovered quicky and still hit him with the bat and sended him flying off the stage.

Ness turned around and walked away happily.

But he didn't know that Sasuke landed in the barrel under the stage and got shot back up on the stage.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

Ness got hit with a big fireball in the back and got sent flying off the stage but he got back up only to be kicked in the stomach sent even further.

Then Sasuke made some handsigns and yelled "Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Then he blew out multiple fireballs that didn't hurt too much but Ness couldn't get back now.

Then Ness fell down and lost...

"GAME! Winner:Sasuke!"

After that the two got teleported back and MH announced this:"Next up:Fox VS Pikachu!" barely giving time for people to talk.

Yeah I know I put in some romance.I'm not good with that so don't complain too much.I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.And please REVIEW!


	7. End of the 1st round beginning of the 2n

Chapter 7

End of the 1st round beginning of the second!

Fox and Pikachu stepped into the portal.

They were teleported to Dreamland 64.

"GO!"

Fox pulled out his blaster and started blasting like crazy at Pikachu.

Pikachu continued to run straight because suprisingly even though the blaster shots hurt a little Pikachu didn't flinch.

Pikachu tried to tackle him but Fox used Fox Illusion to run past Pikachu,knocking him up in the air,and getting to the other side of the bottom platform.

Then Fox took out his blaster and started rapidly firing again.

Pikachu knew what would happen if he got too close so he used Skull bash and hit Fox in the stomack knocking him up in the air.

Then while Fox was falling down Pikachu used thunder bolt on him and zapped Fox...a lot.

"OW! WHAT THE!"

Then Pikachu jumped up and kicked him to the side to the stage making him fall too.

But Pikachu used Agility to get back to the stage and starting laughing at Fox.

Then Fox tried to get back to the edge using Fire Fox but every time he did Pikachu would use a thunder attack to stop him.

So when Fox was high enough to be on the level of the top platform, but still far from the stage he used Fox Illusion and came back to the stage and knocked Pikachu offguard.

Then when Pikachu landed Fox grabbed him threw him on the ground and while iin mid-air shot a lot of blaster shots at Pikachu's stomach.

Pikachu was more beat up than Fox and was probably going to lose.But then he got a idea.

Pikachu ran to the left edge of the stage.and being careful because the tree was blowing .Pikachu got mad because he had to run every few seconds and then he yelled "HEY! STOP IT YOU DUMBASS TREE!" Then the tree stopped.Pikachu sighed and said "Finally.."Then the tree started blowing again.Pikachu muttered "Stupid tree..."

Fox then rad at Pikachu.Then a Beamsword fell down and Fox grabbed it and still ran.

"Ah crap..." Pikachu said.

Fox ran really fast then did a slash at Pikachu who dodged by ducking.

Then Pikachu grabbed Fox and he was rolling a little (It's one of SSBM Pikachu's grabs moves ok?) then threw Fox off the stage.Pikachu then was loading a Skull bash.It was risky but he would lose if he didn't try.

Right before Fox did a Fire fox Pikachu fired a fully loaded Skull bash and hit Fox so far away from the stage that Fox couldn't get back.Of course neither could Pikachu...

It all depended on who fell at the to the bottom of the stage first...

"GAME!"

"Winner:Fox!"

The 2 were teleported back.

As soon as they were teleported back a lot of people came swarming in.

"Wow-a Pikachu I-a didn't know you-a could-a fight like that!" said Luigi.

"Wow Fox you're good...but let's see who's better later on!" said CF

"Hey Pikachu want to train later?Come on-GET OFF ME!" said Kirby as Jigglypuff was climbing on him.

"Hey Pikachu how about you,me,Kirby,and Yoshi train later?" said Ness who now wanted take on all 3.

"DK WANT BANANA! Oh but good match."

Samus just remained silent but everyone could tell she was smiling.

"Hey Mario how about you and me take down Pikachu and Kirby later." Link said with a playful smile on.

"Deal-a!"

Everyone else ,and I do mean everyone else was just telling them good job.

Then MH flew in and said "All right everyone! The first round is over! And the second round has begun.Now you can go do whatever you want until I decide who fights who.

Then Ness, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Kirby went to go have a match ,Mario,Link, Fox, Luigi,and DK went to their rooms (They shared rooms ok?)

(All right I should've explained this earlier but: Mario,Link ,Fox, DK, and CF in room one.Yoshi, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, and Sasuke in room 2.And Samus and Jigglypuff in room 3.You see since there are so few smashers There's no mansion.Just like a-I don't know Ok?Why am I always saying ok in this chapter?)

In room1...

"DK WANT A BANANA! NOW! "

"DK YOU'VE HAD 5 ALREADY! LAY OFF THE BANANAS WILL YA?" screamed Fox.

"...Fine." said DK

Mario was sitting on a chair and eating some pasta.

"Hey Link-swallow-Wanna go train later?" Mario asked.

"Yeah I'm in the mood for some fighting" said Fox.

"Same here." said DK over the whole banana thing.

"Hey DK hoy come you can speak normally but when it comes to bananas you can't?"

"Well that's because...Shut up." said DK.

"So when should we-a go Link?Link?"

Link was just laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Then Link sighed and said "Zelda..."

Mario walked over and started waving his hand in front of Link's face."Hey Link."

"Huh?" said Link snapping out of his trance thing.

"I-a said when will we-a go-a?"

"Eh, I guess no point in wasting time let's go."

Then Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Kirby walked in.

"Hey guess what guys?I won! I won!" Then Kirby turned to Pikachu and said "HA! Now you owe me your chocolate cake for dessert!"

Pikachu just grumbled and said "fatty".

Then CF came in and started humming happily walking to his bed.

Then Luigi who wanted to know what happened said "Hey Captain Falcon what-a happened?"

Then CF shot back up and said "Well first off we walked around you know.Then we got along pretty well. And I asked if we could do this again she said yes!Oh yeah!"

Then MH flew into the room and said "All right everyone battle line-ups are ready but first I have to tell Link something.All right since Link lost because Of his friend Zelda...I decided to give him another chance in the tournament.All right here's the line-ups!"Then MH set the lineups up on the wall and as soon as he left the smashers rushed to the wall.

Jigglypuff VS Samus.Fox VS Link. Mario VS Kirby.Sasuke-free pass.

All right I realized something just now in chapter 2 when Zelda and Link were in her room Zelda was just taking some money back that Link borrowed from her.I think someone might have you know misunderstood. All right you can think that it was stupid for this and the whole 'ruppe-money taking back thing' but eh i liked it and I'm a little tired right now so bye and PLEASE R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luigi, Mario, Fox, Link, DK, in their room trying to sleep, but they couldn't because in room 2 the kids were screaming for no reason at all.

"If they don't stop I'm gonna beat the crap out of all of them..." Fox mumbled, rolling on his side.

"Yeah same-a here-a..."Mario said.

"Nah, I'm too tired just knock them out...Right DK?" Link asked.

"..." Dk just snored really loud.

In room 3...

Jigglypuff was sleeping, but Samus was still awake and mad that she couldn't sleep.

"That's it I'm gonna kill those brats..." Samus said.

Samus got out of bed and took her arm cannon and went outside.

In room 1.

"All right finally some-a peace-a and..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Wasn't that the kids?" said Fox.

"And wasn't that..."

"COME BACK HERE!" Samus yelled from the other room, then her arm cannon shots were heard.

Next morning...

"All right Samus,Jigglypuff get in the portals." said MH.

They did what the were told and got teleported...

"GO!"

The stage was Metal Mario's stage.

Jigglypuff used Rollout and hit Samus sending her near the edge.

Jigglypuff charged but Samus shot a missile at her.Jigglypuff sidestepped but she had to stop the charge.

Which gave Samus the time to run and hit her in the head with her arm cannon.

After Jigglypuff was hit she was sent flying to the edge of the stage.

This time Samus charged and ran full speed.

Right before Samus hit Jigglypuff in the head Jiggly side-stepped and did Rest...

Sending Samus flying off the stage.

Then Samus used double-jump to get close to the stage and then did Screw attack to land on the stage.

The Samus and Jigglypuff ran at each other.

Samus surprised Jigglypuff by grabbing her with her laser grappling hook and sent her to the right of the stage.

Jigglypuff just simply tried to float back up, but Samus didn't give her a chance,

Samus kept firing power blasts at low power to keep hitting Jiggly puff farther and farther until Jigglypuff fell and lost.

"GAME! Winner: Samus!"

And then the 2 were teleported back.

When they were teleported back  
MH wasted no time on the next battle.

"All right Link, Fox get in!"

The two did as they were told.

"GO!"

Link and Fox were fighting at Dreamland 64.

Fox pulled out his blaster right away and started shooting , but Link knew this would happen.

Link threw a bomb and jumped onto the left platform.

Fox used his deflector shield and blew up the bomb with no harm.

But while this happened Link jumped over him and used his swtabbing move.

It hit Fox and hurt him.

Then Link used a lot of sword combos and damaged Fox a lot.

But Fox ducked under one sword strike and kicked Link hard across the stage.

Then a Beam sword fell down.

When Link got back up because of his spinning attack no one was there.

Then Link heard a Beam sword and rolled forward to dodge Fox's Beam sword attack.

Fox did a lot of slashes and so did Link.

Both dodged a lot and got hurt a lot.

Then Fox swung his Beam sword with all his strengh and knocked Link off the stage,

Fox went after him

When Fox was about to do a down strike sending Link down, Link kicked him in the face.

Then Link did a down sword strike sending Fox down.

Fox was falling and tried Fire Fox to get back but he couldn't.

Link on the other hand used his hook shot to get back, while Fox fell down.

"GAME! WINNER:Link!"

Alright thank you for all the reviews.Still please r&r!


	9. End of the second round and beginning of

Chapter 9

End of the second round and beginning of the semi-finals!

Of course once again MH didn't waste any time starting the next round.

"Mario, Kirby IN!"

Mario and Kirby ran to the teleporters.

"GO!"

The stage was Hyrule castle.

Mario started firing fireballs at Kirby... who sucked them up.

Now Kirby was Fire Kirby.

Fire Kirby blew out a trail of fire at Mario,who backflipped to dodge.

Then Mario ran up to Fire Kirby ,dodged a hammer strike, and did a Mario tornado.

Kirby who got knocked back to the right part of the stage, floated up...only to get met with Mario's Fire ball smash attack.(Mario's side A Smash attack.)

Kirby then lost his fire powers but floated back, pulled out a sword and slammed it on the ground sending a wave of energy hitting Mario and knocking him back.

Mario then charged and looked like he was about to punch Kirby but instead he kicked Kirby high into the air knocking him into the tornado at the top.

"OW! AH! HEY QUIT IT!"

Then Kirby got out of the way of the tornado and landed.

Kirby sucked up Mario and became Mario Kirby.

Then Mario since he was back out did a leg sweep which Kirby jumped over and turned into a twhomp on Mario landing on Mario's stomach.

"OW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!

Then Mario some how lifted Kirby thwomp and threw him off the stage.

Kirby quickly de-transformed and flew back again.

Then Kirby waved his arms up and went "Hiiiiiiiiiii."

Mario knew that was his taunt so he got mad and ran over kicking Kirby in the face,then he did his famous throw sending Kirby back in the tornado.

"OW! NOT AGAIN!

Then Kirby got out again and ducked from Mario's surprise grab and elbowed Marion the stomach.Then Kirby did a spin kick knocking Mario away.

A beam sword fell down and Kirby grabbed it.Kirby chargeed at where Mario landed.Mario side stepped making Kirby run past.then Mario quickly grabbed Kirby's foot and threw him off the edge of the stage.

Kirby tried to float back again, but Mario knew he would so he went the edge and when Kirby was close enough he did his cape attack making Kirby turn around.Then Mario did his fire smash and knocked Kirby out and won.

"GAME! WINNER:Mario!"

Then Mario and Kirby were of course teleported back.

After they were teleported back MH said "Alright 2nd round ended now go back to your rooms, while I get the semi-final matches ready."

In room 1...

Everyone was getting ready to sleep but then Kirby walked in.

Mario said "Hey-a Kirby what-a are you doing here-a?"

"Ness and Yoshi in room 2 were playing around and somehow Yoshi made a egg bomb blowing up room 2. Since this room was already full MH sent only me here and the others to room 3."

Fox said "Wait then how come they're not annoying Samus?"

Kirby just shrugged.

In room 3...

"All right I'm going to say this once and only once ;Don't annoy me or you're dead."

Everyone in that room except Jigglypuff was shaking like crazy.

Back in room 1...

"Ah whatever I'm gonna go to sleep." Cf said and he rolled over on his bed.

Then Fox said "Hey I just noticed something."

"What Fox?" said Link.

"Well we made friends here right?"

"Yeah." said Kirby laying on a fifth bed that popped out of nowhere.

"And we get sent back home after this tournament right?"

"Yeah." said DK.

"Yeah what's your point?" said CF.

"Hey-a didn't you say you were gonna sleep-a?" said Mario?

"Meh, I'll go after this conversation." said CF.

"Well that means we won't see each other anymore." said Fox.

Then it dawned on all the smashers.They wouldn't see each other at all when the tournament ended.Or so they thought...

"Oh..." said Kirby.

"Wait. That means I won't see Samus anymore!" yelled CF

"So we go-a back to our friends but we lose our friends here?" said Mario.

"Yeah." said Link sadly.

Then MH's voice came on.

"Attention all smashers. The matches are: Mario VS Sasuke.Link VS Samus."


End file.
